tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett
"Beauty may be only skin deep, but lethal goes to the bone." Scarlett's father and three brothers were martial arts instructors. She began her training at age 9 and was awarded her first black belt at age 15. Scarlett is confident and resilient; it's remarkable to some that a person so deadly can still retain a sense of humor. She's graduated from Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School, and has special Education at Covert Operations School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, and the Marine Tae Kwan Do Symposium. She's a Qualified Expert in the M-14, M-16, M-1911A1, M-79, M-3A1, M-700 (Remington Sniper Rifle), Mac-10, XK-1 Power Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Garotte, and Ka-Bar fighting knife. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Shana Mae O'Hara was born in Atlanta, Georgia where her father and three older brothers were martial arts instructors. Scarlett got along well with her father and brothers, beginning her training at nine years of age. They discovered that Scarlett had a natural affinity for the ancient fighting arts and was only fifteen when she was awarded a black belt. Scarlett and her sister Siobhan never got along well, and they drifted apart as they got older. After joining the Army, Scarlett received a varied education, attending Covert Ops School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School and the Marine Tae Kwon Do symposium. Scarlett has participated in many martial arts tournaments and is also qualified as an Army hand-to-hand combat trainer. She is proficient in various weaponry, including the XK-1 power crossbow and many martial arts weapons such as throwing stars, garrote and ka-bar. Scarlett's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter despite the fact that he had allowed her to beat him, wanting her to keep her dignity and respect with the other Joes. Scarlett was intrigued by his actions, and as a result, they became very close. On a mission in the Middle East, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Rock 'n Roll, and Grunt were sent to save George Strawhacker from Cobra. On the way, the helicopter in which they were traveling began to malfunction, forcing Rock 'n' Roll and Grunt to bail out before it crashed. Scarlett remained stuck in the burning helicopter, however, and Snake-Eyes stayed behind to save his lover. He rescued her, but a window exploded right in his face, scarring him and damaging his vocal cords. Despite his injuries, Snake-Eyes convinced Hawk to let him continue with the mission. Scarlett recovered from her injuries but Snake-Eyes harbored no ill will and the two became even closer. The two were later tasked with infiltrating Cobra's island hideout to rescue Dr. Adele Burkhart. They managed to infiltrate the base deep enough to actually confront Cobra Commander holding the scientist at gunpoint. Burkhart refused to let the Commander get away with his plan to kill the Joes and was shot. Scarlett took a risk and injured the Commander's hand with a shuriken. Burkhart, though wounded, was saved, but the Commander managed to escape. Some time later, Scarlett participated in a mission in the Middle East to keep Colonel Sharif's men from getting an object the Joes dubbed "Hot Potato." She took a leave of absence during that time to participate in a martial arts tournament. It was broken off, though, as she was called on another mission to investigate an incident in the Arctic. There, she met the mercenary Kwinn whom even she couldn't best in a fight. The Eskimo knew how to use his size to good effect. As the Joes are ferocious fighters, he came to respect them. After a raid on a Cobra stronghold, the Joes retrieved a Cobra battle robot. The next day, Scarlett and Hawk had to make a showing for a social tea held at the motor pool above the Pit. Despite the commotions that went on with the activated battle robot below, they had to maintain the cover that the motor pool was nothing more but just that. A robotic insect that was a remnant of the robot managed to get to the top but Scarlett quickly crushed it with her foot. On a mission in Afghanistan, Scarlett met the Oktober Guard. After both groups escaped a gauntlet from Cobra, Stalker made the field decision to team with the Guard and go after the RTV, a decision of which Scarlett was highly critical. Her participation came in handy as she managed to keep the team from certain doom during a trap which flooded a tunnel in the Cobra stronghold. Later Scarlett was captured by Cobra and held at the Silent Castle. She escaped her cell, overpowering Storm Shadow, and fled the castle with Snake-Eyes. Discovering that Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow sported the same tattoo, she compared notes with Hawk and Stalker to learn more about their silent comrade's past. She subsequently met the Soft Master and learned more. At the same time a promotion was announced for Scarlett and all the other original Joes bar Snake-Eyes, being entitled to wear the Presidential Unit citation if and when G.I. Joe's activities were declassified, as well as being put in charge of operations at the Pit. However the Joes involved made their feelings clear that they wished to remain as field troops. Cobra tried to capture Scarlett again when she took a romantic trip with Snake-Eyes aboard the Staten Island ferry. She was observed by the Cobra agent Fred II and three others who did not recognize Snake-Eyes. The four were quickly overpowered. Around this time Scarlett was part of a Joe team sent to Afghanistan to capture a new Soviet a new helicopter-mounted laser canon. At the Pit Scarlett and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved on Cobra Island was actually Zartan. Soon after she took part in the assault on Springfield. Back at the Pit Barbecue's mouth got him in trouble when he criticized Snake-Eyes for letting the Cobra ninja Storm Shadow just walk out of the base, resulting in Scarlett hitting him. Subsequently Snake-Eyes disguised himself as Flint so that he could be captured and infiltrate Cobra operations in Sierra Gordo. Scarlett was deeply concerned for him and was part of the team that went in to steal a Terror Drome, though Snake-Eyes had been taken on to New York. Scarlett joined with Storm Shadow and Timber and helped Snake-Eyes escape. When Snow-Job, Quick-Kick, and Stalker were captured on a secret, off the books mission into Borovia, she and Snake-Eyes faked their deaths and along with the Blind Master, Billy, Storm Shadow and Jinx, went in to rescue them. Just prior to the Battle of Benzheen, she had sustained severe Head trauma from a shot to the head by the Baroness, causing a short Term Coma, but she recovered in time to join the Battle, and was assigned to Ninja Force for the duration, along with Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, and Jinx. Much later Scarlett was given the mission of feigning defection to Cobra. She was deeply disturbed when she thought she had caused the deaths of Hawk and Stalker to maintain her cover. She was still not trusted by Zarana so sought to prove herself, working with Dr. Biggles-Jones in pursuing the fleeing Destro and Baroness. When confronted by Snake-Eyes the latter was forced to drive his sword through Scarlett, but the wound missed her vital organs. She received medical treatment, saving her life. Transported to Milleville, Scarlett found that Biggles-Jones claimed to know she was a double-agent. Scarlett tried to deny it but Biggles-Jones told her "the whole truth." They were overheard by Dr. Mindbender who ordered Scarlett be placed under arrest but she broke free when Biggles-Jones was captured by the Decepticon Megatron. Scarlett escaped with the aid of Snake-Eyes, other Joes and a group of Autobots, but Biggles-Jones surrendered to Megatron to allow the others to escape the Decepticon. She was subsequently rescued by the Autobot Skydive. Scarlett and Snake-Eyes took time out in the High Sierras, but they received news that Storm Shadow had been captured by Cobra and she told Snake-Eyes he had to "do what you have to" and go to save his old friend. Scarlett was part of the team of Joes present when the team was decommissioned and the Pit deactivated. MUX History: In 1997, G.I. Joe was reactivated once again. In early 2003, Scarlett ended her relationship with Snake-Eyes, throwing her engagement ring into the sewer in a fit of rage. Since 2004, Scarlett has moved on with her life without Snake-Eyes, remaining his friend, and her life with the Joes has gone on as normal, her missions unchanged. Undercover operations to draw out Cobra Operatives abound, interspaced with missions leading Joes into combat against Cobra. Most Notably, she and Temera spent time undercover in Colombia, trying and succeeding to gain access the Cobra Colombia Base, prior to the Joe invasion of that base. Scarlett helped Duke lead the invasion force, which led to the base's destruction. In 2009 rumours began circulating that Scarlett and Snake-Eyes may be seeing one another romantically again. In September of 2009, she was promoted to Sergeant Major and tasked with putting pressure on the Cobra Island command split. She is also, along with Stalker and Gung-Ho, one of the main Field Commanders for the Joe Team. She leads the Alpha Team. On Christmas Eve of 2009, she was mortally wunded in a fight with Over Kill, not by Over Kill, but by a Vector, defending Wright Patterson Air Force Base. This led to a month of paralysis and another month of rehab and recovery. She was framed for an assault on Krista, just after she was able to rejoin active duty, and surrendered to the Pentagon, to avoid having the Joes have yet more issues with the media. General Colton promptly gave her a mission to go through the portal, into the SG World, to gather intelligence, and she gathered a team to do just that. Shortly thereafter Snake-Eyes also disappeared through the portal, and has not yet returned. During her time in the Shattered Glass Universe, Scarlett met with the Decepticon, Slickspin, and secured a semi-Alliance with him. Scarlett also infilitrated the SG-Pit, disguised as her SG double, Ebony. She was able to get alot of information out to her team, (See the IC Journal Entries). However, Scarlett's presence was discovered by General Flint, with Ebony's help, and she was forced to attempt to fight her way free. She fought Flint, knocking him out, but as she was just about to escae, Ebony arrived, and knocked her unconcious. Ebony than killed General Flint for his failure, blaming the death on Scarlett. If not for the timely arrival of Slickspin and Airborne, whom she had ordered to return to the Prime Universe, she would have been killed, or captured than killed. (See The Looking Glass Breaks.) Scarlett was returned to the Prime Universe, taken to the Pit, and is in medical, recovering. When she awakens, she has knowledge of Infiltrators that she will have to track down. When she awoke, she lead the group that tracked down the infilitrators, and she again, went solo, and took it upon herself to follow the infiltrators back to their base, and rescued Lifeline, Lowdown, and Raven from the SG-Joes. After this, she completed an Intelligece evaluation of the Pit's current location, and sent her recommendation up the Chain of Command. She has also noticed thatthere may be in issue with the drug cartel's in Mexico, that may require G.I. Joe, or at the very least, American intervention. All of this has been acoomplished, while still awaiting her Security Clearence to be reinstated, and her 'Wedding' to Lifeline to be annulled. OOC Notes Scarlett Leads the Alpha Strike Team of the Joes. Logs /Posts 2000 * November 15 - "Diplomacy," Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release 2006 * November 07 - Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns * November 27 - Inducting Temera 2007 * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake * October 15 - Colombia Insertion * November 18 - Out From Undercover - Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue 2009 * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * May 28 - Road trip! * December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas Sep 22 - IC Taskings ---- TO: All Joe Personel FROM: 1st Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mission Updates With recent rumors coming out of Cobra Island, and Destro and Baroness' very public fued over Cobra Island control, we need to figure out exactly what is going on. I want all Intelligence personel to check into it, get with your Contacts, check known Cobra Bases for signs of a Military Buildup, Recon Flights and Satelite passes should be stepped up. Communications Personel, I want taps into all Cobra Communications and Internet Networks. Confirm the rumors. All other Joes should be ready, on a short notice. The last time Cobra Island went Civil War, we were sent in to clean up the mess, and I want Assault Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie on Full Combat Readiness. I have no idea which side we will be supporting, if any, but be ready to go. One team will remain on full Alert Status on each Shift. Alpha from 0 hundred hours, throu 0800, Bravo from 0800 until 1600, and Charlie from 1600 until 0 hundred. All times Central Time, based on the Location of the PIT. Team Leaders probably need to see me, after we get an Intelligence update. Scarlett Sep 28 - RE: Destro ---- TO: Lifeline FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Destro Lifeline, if you spot Destro again, let me know immediately. I have been unable to contact him, as I have been ordered to, and I am not above coming to Seattle, and ambushing, metaphorically, on the street. Scarlett Sep 30: IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command And Intelligence Staff FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Destro As per orders from Flint, I met with Destro, about the situation on Cobra Island. Things are not looking good for the Possible Civil War there. He told me that he handed Cobra Island, and by default, Cobra, over to Baroness. So, the Civil War is not going to happen, and we missed out chance to kick Cobra off the Island, and to make any deals with Destro, it appears. Scarlett Nov 11: IC: After Action Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: After Action Report: 11/10/2009 - Cape Canaveral Upon learning about the capabilities of the latest Satellite NASA intended to launch, Geo-Exploration (Oil and Precious Metal Exploration), I decided to ensure the Satellite's safe launch, by attending in person, with a full Green Shirt Technical Crew. Corporal Oaks detected a pair of Incoming Vectors, and I prevented the Cobra Attack to either destroy, or more likely, steal the Satellite. Wisp, in her Lightning II was able to beat back their Airsupport Night Raven, while I engaged Major Bludd, and Over Kill. The Greenshirt Technical Crew handled the B.A.T.s effectively. NASA successfully launched the Satellite, and telemetry links are normal. Scarlett Dec 22: After Action Report (IC) TO: G.I. Joe Command FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Wright Patterson Air Force Base On the night of 12-21-2009 I was checking the Security around the Old Pit at Wright Patterson Air Force Base, when Cobra Attacked. Over Kill's Vectors bombed the Airfield, taking out most of the runways, all of the Support Buildings, and all Aircraft with the exception of three F-18's, two F-15's, and Slipstream's Conquest X-30. I was injured a little in the explosion, which is why it took me a little while to respond to Over Kill... He was on the ground, attacking the Base. Slipstream Responded immediately to the Air Threat, preventing the Vectors from causing any further collateral damage. During the fight with Over Kill, I had him disabled, but the Vectors tried to rescue him, and severely injured me. Thanks to Lifeline, I am not going to die, but at the moment, I can not move my legs... I hope that will change, but Lifeline will have to answer that question. Slipstream and Wisp must have gotten me back to the Pit, and they also must have driven the Vectors off.... But Wright Patterson will be ineffective as an Air Force Base for the foreseeable future... But it appeared that all the underground facilities were undamaged, and the prior Pit's Location does not appear to be compromised. Scarlett Dec 23: Scarlett's Medical Report, by Lifeline Scarlett sustained some serious injuries in last night's attack, including abdominal lacerations which caused considerable internal bleeding. She had some minor bruising and lacerations to several internal organs, and one of the lacerations cut very close to her thoracic vertebrae and her spinal cord. Fortunately, nothing was severed. The paralysis that she's experiencing now is due to inflammation interfering with spinal nerves. In other words, it's a temporary situation, until the swelling and infection goes down. There may be need for a second surgery to stabilize some of the other internal injuries, but I really want to wait and see, because there's a chance it may not be necessary if she does well in coming weeks. I'm sending a notice out to Joes with 'O-Type' blood to please donate for Scarlett. She bled heavily during surgery, and she will need a steady supply in coming days. Donation is painless, and it only takes about half an hour. 2010 Jan 08 - RE: Snapdragon TO: Command Staff, Psyche-Out FROM: Master Sergeant Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Snapdragon I will reiterate my position from many months ago, that being: I do NOT trust her. Even more now that I saw her sucking up to Cobra Personnel, especially Major Bludd, at the Cobra Holiday Party. It seemed a lot more than just polite discussion, but I was unable to get close enough to listen in. I highly recommend that Ms. Arkoma not be given access to the PIT, or any Secrets we wish to keep. Perhaps, as such, we should consider relocating the PIT, if she already knows the location for certain. Call me Paranoid, or what you will, but I have my concerns. Scarlett IC NOTE Fri Feb 12 Note found on Scarlett's Intelligence Console. Posted to the General G.I. Joe Message Server by an overzealous Greenshirt Tech. Hawk, Flint, Duke and Stalker, Lifeline, Slipstream and myself have gone to watch the portal. We'll be back when it closes, or we have ended the threat. Scarlett. IC REPORT Sun Feb 14 TO: Joe Command, Spirit, Pysche-Out FROM: Master Sergeant Shana O'Hara, SCARLETT RE: Slipstream We have captured Slipstream, from the alternate Universe. He was taken to Camp Pendelton. Spirit, Pysche-Out, would you please question him. Press him for Details on what Ebony might be planning... She concerns me greatly, I can not place exactly why. Scarlett Feb 18 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command, Joint Chiefs, The Jugglers, Director: CIA, Director: DIA, NSA, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of Homeland Security, National Security Advisor, PotUS (President) FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlett" O'Hara RE: Dimensional Portal <*insert Coordinates here> The Portal in the vicinity of the Grand Canyon has become very active of Late. Repeated incursions from the otherside have included known members of the Othersides G.I. Joe Team, Copies of this Side's Cobra Vectors, and at least one person that claims to not be like the rest of the G.I. Joe Other-Sides. Slipstream. He is being detained at Fort Pendelton, awaiting questioning. We need more Security Details, and we also might need to go to the Otherside, and see what we can find out about what they are doing here. Personally, I recommend that if anyone goes, it be a small team, and it should be ordered to *only* be there for at most, 24 to 48 hours. Team should consist of: Intelligence Specialist Recon Expert Medic Heavy Weapons Specialist Communications Expert Computer Expert This mix will allow for the best possible Intelligence, and Defensive Action (If needed), they should all be members of the G.I. Joe team, if possible, as they will be able to fight their way out of most situations, if they have to. Recommend against any other than a Foot, or possibly Automobile/All Terrain Vehicle, Incursion, due to the possibility of them being out of place. The Intelligence Specialist should be either myself, Lady Jaye, or Chameleon. The three of us have an eye that allow us to gleem the most important information the quickest. Recommended Members of the Team include: Intel: Scarlett, Lady Jaye, or Chameleon Recon: Stalker Or Snake-Eyes Medic: Evac or Lifeline HW:Roadblock, Rock'n'Roll, or Heavy Duty Comms: Dial Tone or Mainframe Computers: Mainframe or Dial tone The Communications and Computer Experts, might possibly be filled by one person, but I would request than that we add another Weapons Specialist, Perhaps Bazooka, or an Infantry Specialist, Like Footloose, Leatherneck, or Grunt. Shana M O'Hara Codename: Scarlett Master Sergeant U.S. Army Strike Force Delta: G.I. Joe Mar 01 - Slipstream TO: Joe Medical, Joe Command, Pendelton Prison, Joint Chief's of Staff, Secretary of Defense FROM: Master Sergeant Shana M. "Scarlet" O'Hara RE: Other Side Slipstream I have spoken to Slipstream, from the other side of the portal, and I now believe he means us no harm. As such, I have ordered that he be treated more like a guest, than a prisoner. He is voluntarily staying at Camp Pendelton, in the Brig, but he will be allowed, under escort, outside for two hours a day, allowed to smoke, and be provided with soft drinks, from time to time. In exchange, he will answer any questions we have about the Othersiders. Shana M O'Hara Codename Scarlett Master Sergeant U.S. Army Strike Force Delta: G.I. Joe Mar 20 - IC Report TO: Joe Command FROM: Scarlett RE: Portal Mission Since there is nothing more I can do for Snake-Eyes... Nothing more I can do on this side at all, I am leading the team through the portal. The team consists of the following personal: Scarlett - Command - Intel - Combat Airborne - Combat Bazooka - Heavy Weapons Dial-Tone - Communications - Computers Leatherneck - Combat Stretcher - Medical We will be available on Frequency 342.2134. You will have to send a drone through the portal with a prerecorded message, or send someone through, with a radio... We don't plan on being there for longer than two to three weeks, but it might be longer, if needed. Scarlett. NOTE: At the last moment, Grunt was added to the team. Portal Teams will also report that Snake-Eyes followed a few days later. April 16 - The Looking Gass Breaks Scarlett's Infiltration of the SG Pit is dicovered. General Flint is Killed. Scarlett is rescued by SG-Slickspin and Airborne April 22 - IC Report TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Mission to the Otherside of the Portal I need to speak, in person to Flint, Duke, Hawk, or General Colton, immediately, if not sooner. Scarlett April 26 - Back in the Saddle...Again Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. April 29 - Red to the Rescue The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! April 30 - IC Report TO: GI Joe Command, GI Joe Medical FROM: Sergeant Major Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Infiltrators Lowdown, Raven and Lifeline are in Medical. These are OUR versions. I tracked Deadline to a Warehouse in Seattle, where he, The Otherside Lowdown, Ebony, and the Otherside Version of Spike Witwicky were holding our Teammates in an improvised Cell. I rescued them, but it appears that the othersiders were moving on. They all escaped, and surveillance teams have shown no indication they have returned. We need to make sure nothing has been done to them, no brainwashing, no implants... I have ordered them all to be in medical until such a time that they can be checked out by medical and psychological teams. Scarlett May 10 - Official Report on the Pit TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff, Joint Chiefs of Staff (Pentagon), Secretary of Defense, White House Chief of Staff, Vice President, PotUS (President) From: Sergeant Major Shana M. O'Hara, CODE-NAME: Scarlett RE: The Pit For a T-A-D (Temporary Away Duty) Assignment breakdown, I would recommend all Naval Personal be equally divided between the U.S.S. FLAGG and Ingleside Naval Air Station 20 Miles NorthEast of Corpus Christi, Texas. Our Air Force Personal should be T-A-D'd to Keesler Air Force Base in Biloxi, Mississippi and Randolph Air Force Base in San Antonio, Texas. Our Marine Personal should be T-A-D'd to Marine Corp Detachment of the Redstone Arsenal in Huntsville, Alabama, and to the Marine Corp Air Station Miramar, in Miramar, California. The Army Personal should be T-A-D'd to Fort Hunter Ligget, in California, Fort Polk, in Louisianna, Fort Stewart in Georgia, and Fort Sill, Oklahoma. These T-A-D Assignments allows for maximum Coverage of the U.S. Mainland from attacks by our main threat, Cobra, from their main base, in the Gulf. It does divide the team, which I do not like, but until such a time as a central location big enough to handle the entire team is put together, we will have to break the team down into smaller teams. I can prepare a more formal breakdown of assignments as needed, and forward those to the appropriate people. The list of sites I have chosen for possible locations for the Pit V locations are as follows, with their Pros and Cons listed: 1) Offutt Air Force Base, Omaha, Nebraska Large, Defunct Strategic Air Command Base. Most of the Above and Below Ground Structure we need is already in place. The location is almost the exact middle of the Country. The only downside is that the SAC base is no longer in full service, but the Air Base is in full service. We could quietly reactivate the SAC part of the base, and having people there would not be too large of a problem. 2) Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma There is plenty of room to build, both above and below ground on the base. The base is located centrally in the Country and would allow the quickest response time to any part of the United States. However, the thousands of new people that the Pit would bring in Joes, Greenshirts, and Support Staff might be noticed. 3) Andrews Air Force Base, ''Prince George County, Maryland Close to Washington, close to High Value Targets. Influx of Military Personal would not be noticed. However, Difficulty in building the underground facilities and less than ideal centralization due lead to questions in idealness of location. 4) ''Edwards Air Force Base, Los Angeles, California Large Area for above ground building, however, Earth Quake Zone, and Location for Reaction time to Other Locations not ideal. My recommendation: ''Offut AFB, Omaha, Nebraska''Master Sergeant Shana M. O'Hara Players Scarlett is currently played by The-Baroness. Gallery Red6.jpg Red5.jpg Red4.jpg Red3.jpg Red2.jpg Red1.jpg GiJoeScarlettCel1a.gif Im Scarlett4.jpg Scarlett2.jpg shana1.jpg shana2.jpg shana3.jpg shana4.jpg shana5.jpg shana6.jpg shana7.jpg shana8.jpg shana9.jpg shana10.jpg shana11.jpg shana12.jpg shana13.jpg shana14.jpg Shana15.jpg shana16.jpg shana17.gif|Shana at age 9 shana18.jpg shana19.gif shana20.jpg Shana21.gif Shana22.jpg Shana23.jpg Shana24.jpg Shana25.jpg Shana26.jpg shana27.jpg External Links * Scarlett's IC Facebook page * Shan's Blog Spot (IC) References Category:2009 Category:2000 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Ninja Force Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers Category:Arashikage